4 girls that think they're boys
by ddamlt100
Summary: Alex knows that she isn't a normal teenager do to her family's past. But when the war starts it goes to a whole new level, as she, her sister and 2 cousins pretend to be boys. If that wasn't enough on the evacuation to America they crash on an island. Now how is she suppose to date the guy she likes when he'll think she's gay? William Golding owns lord of the flies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alexandria Chem Chapter 1**_

"Come on Kameron. Why are you stalling? Out of all of us you were the most excited to go to America. Now you're dragging your feet. What's wrong?"

Her 13 year old sister turned to look at her. "I don't know. Some thing feels wrong. I don't want to go on the plane any more. Maybe we should go home."

I sighed this is probably home sickness. Sometimes I hate being an older sister.

"We can't do that. You heard the radio. We got out just in time. Mom's letter saying they were leaving to the country came right before those bombs dropped. There's nothing left there for us. Besides, that will have made all of our hard work go to waste. Come on Kameron. We cut our hair so we could be safe. It's not like we can tell them we're girls 'cuz we'll be in trouble and get kicked out. Staying at this school is what has kept us safe. Now we're going some where even safer. And it will undoubtedly be much more fun then this stupid boy's school. Think of the adventure."

The light came back into her eyes. She started nodding with a small smile. "Ok. Now let's pack our things. Remember they don't always do the right thing when it comes to luggage. It will be best if we put everything important or irreplaceable in our carry-ons. And make sure you put it right above you or under you seat." She blinked for a moment. Then smiling went to start packing.

...

Hours later we just finished eating dinner. We were sent up to finish packing for 1 hour and 30 minutes. Then we would board the planes. I sat down and went over my checklist 3 times. Then I went over Kameron's carry-on. Only 5 minutes passed so while she finished I took a nap.

...

Suddenly the room was shaking. I looked around startled. It was pitch black in the room. Outside I heard explosions. Oh no!

"Kameron! Kam! Where are you? Shit! What was that? Why is it so dark? Oww dammit, was that the lamp? Are you in here?" A body crashed into mine. Immediately to not be detected I changed to my 'boy' voice.

"Cam, is that you" Heavy breathing. "No it's me. Taylor. Jess sent me to get you cuz Kam said you were taking a nap while she was taking your stuff down. All of her stuff it there too. But she didn't get your or her carry on. She was freaking out so Jess made her help with our luggage to get her mind occupied. Are you ok?"

Ok good Jess is taking care of Kam. "I'm fine. Can you get my bag under my bed by the pillow? I'm gonna grab Kam's." She made a noise I assumed was a yes. Quickly stepping around the broken lamp I grabbed Kam's duffle then feel along the wall to the door.

"Taylor are you alright?" A grunt. "Taylor?" I stopped and she bumped into me from behind.

"I'm fine. Right behind you. Go." Walking faster we stumbled into the hallway.

As we were about to reach the stairs, another explosion knocked us to the side. The other shadowy figures in the hall started panicking. It was almost impossible to get up.

Suddenly one of the taller figures called out. "Choir, stand still." Most of the boys stopped. The rest stopped because they probably felt silly. Finally I was able to get back up. Again the ground shook and I was pushed against a wall.

Well it was a wall until I heard it grunt. I looked up and met eyes with a red head. "Get up. We need to leave." At his rude tone my eyes narrowed. "Well I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to the guy whose breaking my ribs with his fat ass. Then I'll happily get out of your way."

At my words I felt his arms go around my waist. Before I could panic though, I felt him push the other guy off me. Quickly I scrambled up, grabbed my duffle and pick Taylor out of her pile of boys. She picked up Kam's duffle and we slid down the stairs.

"Aye. You could have said thank you!" The guy from before called. Looking over my shoulder I yelled out thanks. It wasn't until we met back up with Kam and Jess that Taylor told me I didn't use my guy voice. "Well hopefully he will just assume its 'cuz you're panicking. We're on plane 3. Let's go." We all grabbed out respective bags and followed Jess's instructions.

...

It was infinitely quieter on the plane. Every one knew what to do because our captains told us at dinner before we went to finish packing.

During the lull between explosions more and more students filed on. At one point Jess got off to help a captain who was trying to get all of the little kids on. Once they were on our plane was full and we were cleared to take off. After the rocky start we were in the air.

The intercom came on. "Please remain seated while we divert form out pursuer."

Whipping around I climbed over Kam to look out the window. I saw the plane and went to put on my seatbelt. As I did Taylor climbed over me to look. I felt the plane tipping as she went to sit back down. Before she could slide out I grabbed her around the waist and held on as she fumbled to buckle herself in.

Once she was in I let go and nodded when she mumbled a thanks. Jess shot me a grateful look when the plane lurched again.

Tilting, Kam gripped my hand while we bobbed and weaved to get out of the enemy plane's range. Most of the boys were trying to look out of the windows to see it. A few were sitting the sophisticatedly while the captains tried to keep all of the others in there seats. I heard several little kids crying for their parents.

Hopefully the whole ride won't be like this. 30 minutes later we finally got away form the other plane.

Now that it was quiet I decided to would write to clear my thoughts. Instead of taking out my diary I took out one of the 7 packs of paper in my bag. As I took out a sheet I looked up and saw Kam shaking her head at me.

"Why must you bring 50,000 pieces of paper? If you need that many then you write way too much." I simply rolled my eyes. I started writing my story. About 1 hour into it I looked up and saw everyone was either asleep or talking quietly. I put away my story which was now 7 pages longer that before.

Pulling out my blanket I made sure my bag was strapped to my leg. Then I took my blanket and wrapped it securely around me. Right before I leaned back I saw Kam still had her earphones in. leaning forward I took them out wrapped them up and put it in my bag. Then I got resettled.

As I leaned back before I could close my eyes I caught sight of a slightly round boy being teased. Before I stood up for him though, a captain came and solved the problem. Leaning back I closed my eyes. While I was drifting off I wondered what it will be like in such a new place. I can be whatever I want to be in America after all.

...

I woke up when I felt the plane lurch. Blinking my eyes to get rid of the leftover sleep, I glanced around. A few of the boys woke up as well. To my left I heard movement. Jess was waking up too.

When she looked at me I shrugged my shoulders and raised my hand. A captain who was passing by paused.

"Yes?" "Is everything alright sir? We lost the enemy plane right?" He sent me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry son. We lost that plane 3 hours ago. Pilots probably just fightin' the wind. If it makes you feel more secure, that captain would tell us if something was wrong. And we've got that there emergency exit just in case. I'll let you know if there's danger… What's yer name?"

Taking my eyes from the exit I looked at him. "My name is Alex, sir. Alexander Chem. Thank you." He nodded then went back to patrolling.

Jess tapped me. "What did he say?"

"He said the pilot would tell us if something was wrong. There's the emergency exit. He's really nice." "Pretty cute too."

"If I only had 2 more years. And wasn't a guy." At my last statement she busted out laughing. Right after I joined her, the plane started jerking again. This time it didn't stop.

Taylor jumped awake, or tried to. She was buckled in, in her defense. Kam woke up slowly. "What's going on?" She asked even though it sounded like "Naats noning non?" around her yawn.

Before I could open my mouth the plane really got violent. Now I could see several captains moving to the pilot's cot. I took off my seat belt and fully turned around. The rest of the boys had woken up and were panicking again.

Someone tapped my on my shoulder. It was the guy from before.

"Listen Alex, you seem pretty smart. You and your friends are some of the oldest and your all calm. I need you to watch the youngest for me while we go and help out the captain. Now if things get to out of hand I want you to get everyone off the plane. Understood?"

I nodded wide eyed.

"Good. But wait for me to signal you." Before he left he ruffled my short hair. I couldn't help but watch after him with a crush forming in my heart. Then as soon as he was out of sight I saw all the captains were gone.

The little kids screaming got louder. "Jess we're gonna move to the exit. Help me get the little kids." As the words left my mouth I got thrown out of my seat into another seat. Looking up I saw Jess scramble up and go to the littluns.

Kam and Taylor made their way to the door Jess pointed out telling as many people they could to get to the door. I got up and did the same making my way –slowly- to the kids. Getting there I saw an older boy helping her already.

Since we didn't know where we would drop I decided to hand off bags to the older ones. No one questioned me in the panic.

Finally Jess, the boy, and I were able to go to the exit when suddenly the cock-pit opened. "Alex. Do what I told you!" As I went to look at him the plane took a nose dive.

"Every one hold on to some thing!" I climbed to the door and tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. The other boy came to help me.

"Shit! That hurt!" "Alex!" "Oh shut up Jess!" We finally swung the door open.

Then with a force stronger than gravity I felt my self yanked out of the plane. Before I hit anything though, my trusty duffle bag knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jessica Stein**_

I saw Alex get yanked out. Before I could scream for her though I saw others follow her.

Two people wrapped their arms around me. It was Kam with tears in her eyes and some other boy. Taylor was in the distance holding on to a chair with some boy with dark hair.

The boy who was sharing a chair with me yelled out. Looking back I was half the plane was being ripped off. A captain came out.

"Oh shit! Go back in, go back in!" The captain turned around and ran back in. Then the metal started to screech as it pulled apart. Some kids weren't close enough to us and they were on the other half. As the last shred broke apart we started full on spiraling down.

All I could see was blue. The pressure became too much and the chair broke off. We flew out of the door and towards the sea.

I couldn't feel anything besides the wind tearing at my uniform and hair.

For a second I really appreciated the difference between being a boy and being a girl. As a boy my uniform had pants. And girl would have to worry about her skirt flying up and showing her panties. Plus there would be hair every where and once all this was over I would be a tangled mess.

Then I hit a tree. My eyes widened and I tried to grab a branch so I wouldn't kill myself hitting the ground. After the first three attempts failed I finally grabbed one.

Slowly I slid down the tree and tried to tune out the screams of others. I tried to walk but I got tired after about 25 minutes. I sat down and put my head between my legs.

...

About an hour later I heard some rustling. My head snapped up and I met eyes with a familiar looking boy. "I thought you were some kind of dangerous animal."

I stood up dusting myself off. He grinned at my kinda weird.

"I'm Roger. You seen anyone else?" I shake my head. Before I introduce myself there is a giant crash. We looked at each other and then took off running.

He stopped in front of me and I rested on a tree. In front of us was half of the plane.

Burning inside I saw a little boy roll out. I ran to him and rolled him over. He was coughing and crying. Roger walked up behind me. I picked up the kid and stood up.

It was really dark out so I thought that we should hide and go to sleep. As I walked back into the forest I heard Roger walking behind me. His presence was comforting because he reminded me of Taylor. Oh no! Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Startled I glanced curiously at him.

"You stopped walking. Plus you made a face." Me and my faces.

"I just remembered my, brother. I don't know what happened to him. Or my cousins." He grunted so I don't think he noticed my pause before brother. I almost said sister and gave her away.

Continuing on I brooded over all the things that could have possibly happened to everyone. Finally we reached a small clearing and I lay the boy down. Spotting a small pond of water I went and cupped my hands to get a drink.

On my way back to the boy I looked at Roger and saw he was against a tree. Laying down I felt something on my back. Turning I noticed for the first time I still had my bag strapped to me. No wonder I felt so heavy. Taking it off I used it as a pillow with the boy. Then I took him in my arms and held onto him tightly.

His shivering was so bad it was like he was having a seizure. Humming a little I felt him calm down and then fall asleep. I looked towards Roger and got up. Rummaging around I found the blanket I took off of Alex while she was turning and talking to the captain. Then I remembered the captains.

"Roger. Do you think the captains made it?" I hissed. If he was asleep I wasn't going to wake him. So I was a little startled when his emerald eyes flashed open.

"No. they were on the other half of the plane. They probably fell in the ocean. Go to sleep and worry about it in the morning." Instead of getting offended like most would I took it as him being concerned. That's how Taylor acts when she's concerned.

Sitting next to him on the tree I flicked out the blanket so it covered both of us. I was asleep before my head was against the tree.

...

I woke up and saw the kid from before shaking my leg. There were fresh tears in his eyes. Sitting up I glance around to see Roger standing up.

"We're gonna go see if anyone else survived." Nodding I stood up and rolled up the blanket. After I stuffed it in my bag we left. The little boy grabbed my hand as reassurance we walked around for a few hours and ran into a lot of boys.

They all knew Roger because they were in a choir together.

Suddenly a sound startled us. It was a horn like sound. The leader whose name was Jack forced everyone to line up. Apparently as a choir they needed to look presentable. H waved off me and the boy since we weren't apart of the choir.

Together we stumbled around until we got to a beach. Jack said that the man with the trumpet will probably have a boat so that's what I looked for first. Not finding one I glance around and saw a big group of kids.

Assuming the man was there I pulled the poor child farther until we were in the group. Being one of the oldest I was tall enough to see over others heads. Soon I was able to spot Taylor, Kam and Alex. Making my way over to them I lost the kid.

"Are you guys ok? No ones hurt right? And where is the man with the trumpet?"

Alex stepped up since she's the second oldest after me. "Everyone's fine. We have some scratches and bruises but nothing bad. And there is no man or a trumpet. It was just that guy." Looking over I recognize the boy who helped me on the plane.

Now his on a podium holding a shell. The kind I would take home from the beach. Then put to my ear so I could hear the ocean. Don't see the use in that now.

Suddenly a pudgy looking kid was right in front of me. "Wut's yer name?" Mildly shocked I muttered "Jess."

Just as he went to Kam the choir decided to grace us with their presence. I saw they all had on black cloaks now. That's stupid. They have to be dying in this heat.

When they reach us Jack leapt up to the blonde boy. "Where is the man with the trumpet? Did he leave to bring the boat?"

"There is no man. Just me." I beg to differ. He has the body of a man if you ask me. Even Jack looks pretty nice to if you get past his attitude.

"We need a leader. If you want Jack raise you hand. If you want me raise you hand." My hand leapt up. In my opinion he has done a might fine job. No need to change that. It was obvious he won.

When Jack blushed mortified though he offered him reconciliation. "The choir is yours though of course. Anywho we need names." The pudgy kid form before popped up. "I got them Ralph. Got them just now." I shifted awkwardly. Once the choir showed up he forgot about my cousins and Taylor.

"Actually you missed us." Leave it to Alex to speak up. Ralph just nodded.

"We'll have everyone introduce themselves so we all know who it is. You go first."

He pointed to me. Must have recognized me from his smile. I step up.

"My name is Jessie Stein." No way are they finding out I'm a girl. I don't know if I can fully trust them yet. "I'm Taylor Stein." "I'm Cameron Chem." "I'm Alexander Chem."

"I'm Sam Cular." "I'm Eric Cular." I tuned out after that. Once we reached Roger though I tuned back in.

"I'm Roger Cose." "I'm Maurice Empir." "I'm Simon Nylon." "I'm Robert Sub." "I'm Jack Merridew. What's your name?" "I'm Ralph Mass."

The one boy started to talk. "I'm-"

"No one cares. Shut up Fatty." All the boys started to laugh. How rude!

"His names not Fatty, its Piggy!" The laughter got worse. Poor boy was bright red. If you looked closely you would realize Ralph was trying to help but it didn't come out right.

"Anyway our first thing is to find out if its an island or not. I'll go, Jack you should come, you, and you. Will you come?"

I was a little surprised when he pointed to me. I'm a girl. I can't climb, I'm not like Alex. I quickly shake my head and point to her. He looks a little disappointed but asks Alex instead. She followed them easily but shot me a look when they started talking.

I was about to conveniently look away when I saw Simon faint.

Running over I kneeled next to him. Glaring accusingly at Jack I start to yell.

"Why does he have on this hot cloak? It doesn't make you all look better even if there was a man."

He waved me off. "Oh leave him. He's always throwing a faint." Before I could respond though, Alex spoke up. "It is incredibly hot though. You all should take those off so you don't get heat stroke. Just in case you know."

I'm honestly surprised she's being so calm and reasonable. That's normally me, and she's the hot headed one. It was slightly disturbing.

I see Taylor and Roger by me. "Can you take him in the shade?" They both shuffle off as I round on the three.

"Ok, y'all only really needed 3 anyway. Walking around the edges will take days. You should probably go up that mountain right there. Its already getting close to the middle of the afternoon so its gonna be extra hot. You should drink water every time you come across it so you stay hydrated and don't get sick. If you get hurt just know you can always rip part of your shirts for a bandage. And keep pressure wherever you're bleeding. Give me your jackets and that stupid cloak. If you need help send one person back and we'll come help. Ok. Understand?"

Alex rolls her eyes as she hands me their things. "Yes mother, we shall obey your every command." Jack and Alex started sniggering as I rolled my eyes. I'm use to being the mother of us as I am the oldest.

Ralph prompted them on and they left. I turned and saw that Simon was in the shade with Kam.

All seemed fine so I went and put my feet in the ocean.

**A/N:** Just in case there is any confusion the story is going to change to all 4 girls point of view. After the first 4 chapters though I probably wont do a whole chapter on 1 person. Hope you all enjoy. Oh and so you know Cam is the same as Kam I just change it up for dramatic purposes. You can spell it either way, I don't have any preference so I switch between both. Next chapter is Kam's point of view. Then its the infamous Taylor's turn.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kameron Chem**_

After Alex left with those 2 boys I saw Jess go sit by the ocean. I stayed in the shade next to the poor boy who fainted. As I started looking for Taylor I heard rustling next to me. Simon sat up next to me. Quickly so he didn't get sicker I helped him.

"Are you alright? It was pretty scary seeing you drop to the floor like that. Pretty sure Jess was yelling about it being because you were hot. Want some water? Took off your cloak, I hope you don't mind. The other 3 went ahead but it wasn't that long ago. In fact you could probably catch them if you ran for a bit. Now that I think about it though, you shouldn't be running. Sorry I'm babbling 'cuz I don't know you." Finally after way to long I tokanother breath. As my lungs refilled he decided to reply.

"I'm alright, just a little tired and well yeah hot. Didn't mean to scare you. Probably get water in a bit. Thank for taking off my cloak. Really don't like it anyway. Kinda glad I'm not going with them. And its ok, I like that you talk a lot." At his nice words I beamed. Sticking out my hand instead of hugging him was difficult but I was able to manage.

"I'm Cam, I hope we can be really good friends." He reached over and wrapped his arm around me. My eyes widened but I still hugged him back. When he pulled away there was a small smile on his face. "Shy?" His blush answered for him. I decide he is gonna be my best friend on this island.

Leaning back I quickly came up with some modifications to my stories so he wouldn't know. Hopefully though a day will come when I don't have to hide from him that I am a girl. We're on an island though so I don't know why we didn't tell them this in the first place. Would say embarrassment but Alex hardly ever gets embarrassed. It doesn't matter though because Jess didn't want us to so we didn't.

"Well Simon I hope you know that now you can't back down. You and me are gonna be best friends. Now way around it, no choice in the matter. Hope you like weird 'cuz yer gonna get a lot of it." Looking mildly concerned and really amused he simply responded

"Well you should know I'm considered pretty weird myself. I faint a lot, don't talk much, have no real friends, don't act manly, and have no skills outside of singing. The only reason I'm good at that is because I've been doing it since I was 3. Now I believe you will not talk to me. Make sure you pretend we never met. And if you really care you should hang out with Maurice. He's your type of person, right over there with the brown hair." Quickly checking out this Maurice guy, I turned back around and looked at him.

"You trying to get rid of me? I don't run away that easily. That kid seems nice but I said I wanted to be your best friend. Besides you think that's bad, I'm much worse. I love to read so much I use to let the shower run so I could stay up reading a little more. I'm 13 and my, brother is 2 months form being 16 and yet its, his friends that I'm most comfortable around. Cant sing, cant dance, can't write but Alex can. Like to climb trees, run, swim, oh I can draw. Honestly it's pretty average but my family is convinced I'll become the next Donatello. If I don't know you I don't talk unless we're alone. Then I get rally nervous and talk was too much. For the people who know me they think that when I get older I'll be crazy and either go all Picasso or get locked up in a padded room wearing a jacket that makes you hug yourself. Did I mention my leaf collection?"

There, since he wanted to try and be weirder than me. Don't know who he thinks he is but I'm the weird one. That is my title and no one will take it from me. But it would be nice to have some one else on my level when I want to talk. Pretty tired of all the weird looks. The only people that I've been able to really talk to would be Alex, Jess, and Taylor.

"Leaf collection, wow, almost as amazing as my rock collection. Just out of curiosity how do you know so many famous artists of the top of your head?" Hmm, rock collection. He'll be tough to beat.

"Taylor said the Picasso thing to me. I just really liked it so I remembered it, and Donatello was from the ninja turtles."

We beamed at each other for our obvious mutual love of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. I may just be in love. But I'm not allowed to be since I am a boy. Oh well may be I'll get lucky and he'll be gay. Wait if he's gay what happens when he finds out I'm a girl. The struggle is real. Maybe he's bisexual. Nah I'm not that lucky.

"Well I'd like to say that we are gonna be great friends but I feel like your trying to challenge my weirdness." I scoff at him.

"Puh-lease. If anything, its you trying to challenge my amazing weirdness. You should stop now, trust me. I don't want you crying about how I'm weirder than you. But if you continue I'll be forced to do so. Sorry." On the inside I'm giggling so hard its ridiculous. I can just tell that I'm gonna be hanging out with him all the time until we get off this island.

But I've got to be careful. He hasn't said anything but I pretty much haven't said anything guy-like except ninja turtles since we got here. If I'm lucky then he hasn't noticed. Since we got to this school I haven't talked to anyone that wasn't a teacher, I'm not related to. I don't have practice like Alex and Jess. The only one who will understand my struggle is Taylor. And Taylor doesn't talk much period. Hmm what are some guy like things to say? Bugs, dirt, action figures, violence, oh and death. Yeah I can totally do this.

"So, do you like animals? I love animals." Shit! Whoops I'm not allowed to cuss. Of course neither is Alex and she does it on the daily. We'll just pretend that didn't happen. But really animals. If that didn't give me away then nothing will. What happened to the dirt, violence, and death?

"I mean did you see the WWE Smackdown last week. Crazy right? I thought for a second he was gonna kill that guy. Which would have been awesome!" Alright, that's better. Got violence and death in there. Need to work on the dirt, but its all good progress.

Next to me Simon shifted uneasily. "Can we go back to talking about animals? Preferably nice and cute ones that aren't vicious and wont potentially try to hurt or kill anything. Please?" Raising my eyebrow I turned towards him questioningly. Grimacing he just shook his head.

"You don't like violence and death? Isn't that what guys talk about? You would rather talk about cute fluffy animals? Isn't that weird?" Blushing he nodded to all of my questions. Sitting back for a moment I came to a conclusion.

"Well good then. Honestly I didn't want to talk about that stuff anyway. I just thought you would like that stuff. Glad you don't. And glad you didn't respond to that WWE Smackdown thing I said earlier. No clue what I was talking about. If you had asked for details I would have been screwed. So thank for being socially awkward." At that he busted out laughing. Grinning, I was glad he didn't get offended by that. He was laughing for a good 4 minutes and I was laughing because he was laughing for about 4 minutes. It wasn't even that funny.

I looked around suddenly and realized just how dark it was getting. Wonder how Alex is doing.

Jess left the ocean and was watching some of the younger children. Leave it to her to be the overly protective and caring mother when we're all stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. Speaking of overly protective, where's Taylor. Jess barely lets her out of her sight since we became 'boys'. Hmm I'll ask her where she went later.

Looking around for familiar faces for the first time, I realized that next to me is the boy who hung onto Jess with me on the plane. Before I can say anything though, I hear rustling. Whirling around I see its Alex, Ralph, and. Jack was his name? Or maybe it was John. Oh well what matters is their back.

Scrambling up I crashed into Alex. "Hey. Everything is fine, don't worry. We're gonna have a meeting to talk about what's going on. I see you made a friend. Where's Taylor?" have to admit I love my sister's telepathic abilities more and more every time.

"Umm ok. Yeah his name is Simon. But I don't know where Taylor went." Before I could answer anymore, the sound from that shell blew though the air.

As we all made our way to the chief I see Taylor stumble out of the woods. Waving at her, she makes her way over to me. Nothings mentioned about her disappearance because Jess would hear us and she would throw a fit. Tuning in I hear Ralph talking about how it's an island and to get the attention of a plane or a ship we'll have a signal fire. Soon as he said fire everyone go excited. Next thing I know I'm being swept up in an extremely loud crowd of boys.

They carry me up the mountain and then we wait there. Jack told them to get wood and they all dispersed. How are they supposed to start a fire when no one has any matches or a lighter? They realize that soon and look for ways to start it. Jess whispers to a big kid and he gives her his glasses. Out of all of us Taylor and I are the only ones with glasses so I was confused until they lit a fire.

In all the excitement no one noticed the fire started going down the mountain.


End file.
